


Mourning Doves

by Itscrazytalk45



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First Dates, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervousness, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscrazytalk45/pseuds/Itscrazytalk45
Summary: Two men, nervous about the date that might just change their lives.
Kudos: 1





	1. "He's the richest man in the cemetery"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Cemetery by COIN when reading this chapter. I am doing something new this go around and I definitely makes the story better (:

Dorian straightened his shirt with his hands, struggling with the buttons. He was very nervous. It was his first real date, not a fake date with a woman to please his parents. His family was far from the supportive type, often joking about “disposing” of him if he ever was gay. His younger sister was the only one that knew as she was lesbian and she had come out to him and he to her. Their relationship is still strong, eleven years later. He pushed his dark wavy hair out of his face and closed his eyes. In...and out. Opening his light silver eyes, he looked in the bathroom mirror at himself and smiled a little bit. He looked pretty nice and he thanked his father for teaching him all he knew. Walking out of the bathroom, he turned the light off and looked around his living room, making sure his phone, wallet, keys and mint container were sitting where they should be. Swiping the items off of the table, he walked out his door, locking the door and hopped into his mercedes benz, plugging in his phone and immediately Cemetery by COIN blasted out from his radio. He turned it up and rolled down his windows, singing along as he headed towards the club downtown.

Cymbeline was laying on his bed, contemplating if he wanted to get ready now or five minutes before he had to be at the club and be late. He wasn’t normally on time on dates but they had talked before this date and he knew Dorian hadn’t been on a real date before and Cymbeline decided to make sure this date was a good first date. They agreed on the club, telling him that if he got there before him, to wait in the cafe underneath the club. This club wasn’t a normal club and he wanted to tell Dorian about it before but telling him over text wouldn’t have been a good idea and he didn’t want him to get freaked out and ghost him. Cymbeline got up and walked into his bathroom and showered, letting the warm water drip through his bouncy white curls. After a few minutes, he stepped out and dried off. He walked into his bathroom and pulled out the outfit and put it on. Putting his signature cologne on himself, he walked into the front hallway and grabbed his keys out of the bowl. He walked into the garage and hopped into his 1990’s mustang and opened the hood, pressing the garage opener button and backed out. He whipped his car around to face the road and turned on the radio. Little Pistols by Mother Mother started playing and he sped down the road out of the neighborhood.

Dorian pulled into the parking lot across the street and parked his car. He turned the car off and locked it. Walking across the street, he walked straight up to the cafe and walked straight into the cafe. 

Cymbeline pulled into the back door parking lot and hopped out, grabbing everything out and walked into the side door of the building. He immediately began to sweat, his shirt constricting him a little bit. His dark eyes swept the area for a man with short dark hair. He spotted a man sitting by himself near the window, seemingly staring into the cosmos. Cymbeline breathed in and out and approached him.


	2. "Hold your hair in deep devotion.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Little Pistols by Mother Mother when reading this chapter! (:

“Uh, Dorian?” Cymbeline said very softly. He didn’t want the man to freak out. Especially because this is their first encounter, he knew it was better he didn’t yell to get his attention. 

Dorian flinched a little bit, his body reacting to his name before the rest of him was ready to. 

“Oh! Hi, you must be Cymbeline right?” 

Dorian immediately stood and the height difference showed it true colours. He was always the taller one. Being 6’2 in a town of predominantly shorter people was always an attention grabber. He didn’t want people to see him for just his height and when people would approach him, his mind went straight to the possibility they didn’t want to really get to know him for his personality. Cymbeline...Cymbeline was different, he could tell just by how he responded to it. 

Cymbeline smiled and when Dorian stood, he simply reached his hand out to signify a handshake. The taller mans grip was quite hard and Cymbeline was a huge fan of that. Most men he met didn’t present themselves well enough. But Dorian was different. Poised and Focused, his light eyes shining in the dim lighting. Cymbeline couldn’t look away from Dorians gaze. He was very interested in how the night was going to play out. 

“Lets take this date upstairs huh?” 

Dorian smirked at the shorter male, gesturing his arm out in front of him. He followed him past the counter and he snagged his latte off the counter, shooting the barista a smile and walked up the carpet stairs to the giant oak door. Cymbeline opened the door and the sweet smell of alcohol hit Dorian’s nose immediately. 

Cymbeline walked up to the scrawny man near the door, handing him a twenty dollar bill and the man smiled at Cymbeline and watched him walk towards the bar. Cymbeline hated the man, but he didn’t need Dorian to know about all the drama just yet. At the bar, there was a bowl labelled New Member and in the bowl lay clear beaded wristbands and he beckoned Dorian with a finger.

Dorian smiled at Cymbeline, his teeth glistening. As he walked up to him, he noted the wristband bowls on the bar table and the one in Cymbeline’s hand. 

“What are these bracelets for?”

“They represent types of things you are into..sexually that is.” Cymbeline looked away from Dorian, nervous to hear what he had to say. He wasn’t used to telling people about this stuff right from the get go. However, his friends teased him telling him he wasn’t getting any younger. So from that moment, he was going to be upfront and honest about what his preferences were. 

“Like Sadomasochistic types of things?” 

Dorian wasn’t exactly innocent about the darker sides of sexual pleasure. He was very much interested in the Sadistic side of things however and bringing him to this club only spiked his festering interest in Cymbeline’s true intention of bringing him here. He grinned, looking at the light haired man in front of him, whose face was getting more rosey by the second after his question.

Cymbeline nodded in response. He was lost for words and he merely looked at the man. Dorian seemed like the Dominant type in the bedroom and in life and it made him excited for their date. Cymbeline leaned forward into Dorians space and got close to the crook of Dorians neck, whispering into his ear.

“Yes sir. This club makes the Dark things your soul desires come to life.”

Dorian blushed as Cymbeline got closer to him and whispered into his ear. His mind began going into a very dirty and explicit place but was brought back by the feeling of the bracelet being put into his hand. Dorian looked at the bowls. Vanilla, Dominant, Submissive, Master, Servant...etc  
He reached into the bowl labelled Dominant and the other labelled Master and pulled out the dark denim blue and Bright Grey bracelets and put them on. 

Cymbeline smiled at the bracelets the man in front of him chose and grabbed the Submissive and Servant bracelets and slipped them on. The Blood Red and Deep Grey colours compliment each other well. He smiled and sparked up a brand new conversation.

The two men sat there for about three years, chatting with each other, ordering drinks occasionally. Dorian was asking a lot of questions, mostly about Cymbeline’s whole life. Cymbeline asked questions about Dorian’s recent years, what he wants out of life. The men were staring into each other’s eyes, sinking into their own galaxy together. One thing lead to another and they stood up, walking out of the club and downstairs into the little cafe and out into the warm night air. 

“Would you like to come over to my house for some...coffee?” Dorian smirked at Cymbeline, the shorter man looked just as excited as he was to be out of that club and out into the night. 

“I would enjoy that.” 

Cymbeline smiled, gesturing his hand in front of him. Dorian smiles and walked to his vehicle, unlocking the door and opening it for him. Cymbeline hopped in and Dorian shut the door. 

Dorian sat down in the car, plugging in his phone.   
I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys began to play quietly as the car roared to life and they drove to Dorians home. 

They pulled into Dorians home and he turned the car off and he opened the door for Cymbeline. Dorian unlocked the door and headed to the living room and lit the fire and the room began to get warmer. The two men looked at each other, their hearts and minds connecting slowly. Dorian stepped closer to Cymbeline and looked into his dark eyes. Cymbeline closed his eyes and leaned up towards Dorian. Dorian put his hands on the shorter males head and pulled him close to his chest, his humming heart seemingly so loud. Their lips meet gradually and the sigh of relief and passion escaped their mouths simultaneously. Dorian ground his soft lips against Cymbeline’s, moving them slowly to Dorian's couch. When they pulled apart, Dorian sat down, giving Cymbeline the opportunity to straddle his hips, facing the light eyed man. Their lips collided once again, Dorians hand resting gently on the back of Cymbeline’s head. In tandem with one another, their bodies moving with each other. Sighs and moans escaped both pairs of lips and it was heaven to them.  
Cymbeline moaned loud enough for Dorian to hear it clearly. A small switch was set off in his body and mind. The need to destroy the man on his lap, gently break him until he was a sobbing overstimulated mess under him. Dorian ground his hips up into the man, wanting to hear the soft moans tumble out of Cymbeline. Cymbeline let out a louder broken moan, he was no longer the shy man he was before. He ground his hips down on Dorian’s crotch and was rewarded by Dorian’s deep baritone growl vibrating through his whole body.

“Will you destroy me from the inside out? Break me free from my desperation?”

“Of course.”


End file.
